


Daydream

by Cas_s_Honeybee



Series: Suptober 2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee
Summary: Falling asleep in class is no fun.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955782
Kudos: 9





	Daydream

Plush lips moving in sync with Dean’s. Tongues twining together. Fingers scraping along the hair at the back of his partner’s neck. Dean could get lost forever in this feeling.

He moaned at the pleasure coursing through him causing him to jolt awake with a gasp.

“Mr. Winchester, how nice of you to join us. Now could you please join the rest of the class in our discussion of Dante’s Inferno?” The sound of his English teacher’s voice broke through the lingering haze.

“Are you ok Dean?” His best friend (not boyfriend ‘deep sigh’), Cas asked.

“Yea man, I’m good.”


End file.
